No One Knows
by Brittybix
Summary: MarikOC
1. Chapter 1

Marik buried his face into her black hair. He could smell the strawberry scent of her hair and he grabbed her tighter as she slept. She stirred a little bit and Marik worried that he had awoken her but she didn't. He could feel her soft, shallow breathing on his arm. He was hot but she was cold and shivering in her sleep so Marik held her. Marik couldn't sleep so he watched her as she slept.

She was beautiful to him and he wanted to keep her, but Marik didn't know how she felt about him. It's not often a victim loves her kidnapper. "To be fair," Marik thought, "I didn't kidnap her."

Memories from a few months ago came into his mind.

_Marik was sitting on the throne in his boat as one of his Rare Hunters came up to him._

_"__Yes, this better be good information" rasped Marik._

_"__Yes Master Marik, we found a girl in our secret warehouse in Domino", spouted a very nervous and generic looking Rare Hunter. Marik didn't remember the names of the basic members, all that mattered was that they provided him with rare cards. But Marik's interest rose when he heard about this girl._

_"__Where is she now? Bring her to me!" Marik replied. _

_"__Very well Master Marik" the Rare Hunter chuckled and walked out of the room. He walked back in with a doe-eyed teenager who looked scared to death. The Rare Hunter pushed her down and she fell on her hands and knees, she looked up quickly at Marik but then she immediately looked back down at the ground._

_Marik stared at the girl, she had black hair and she was wearing a simple black dress with a red slash around the waist, her bluish-gray eyes had tears in them and she was shaking. She was rather plain but she wasn't ugly. _

_"__What were you doing near my warehouse!" Marik yelled at the trembling girl._

_"__I..I..wanted to draw the ocean", exclaimed the girl. Tears were now falling down her face._

_Marik took pity on the teenager and he asked her in a quieter manner, "Do you know Yugi Mutou?"_

_She stammered as she tried to catch her breath, "No, not personally at least."_

_Marik stared at her some more before deciding what to do, she didn't know Yugi, but she had still seen him and his secret locations. He glanced at the Rare Hunter that brought her in and noticed that he was staring at her too mischievously. He looked back at the girl who was now sobbing._

_"__Alright, you leave," Marik said as he pointed at the Rare Hunter who grew an angry expression on his face. "Do not defy my orders," exclaimed Marik as he notice the angry expression._

_The Rare Hunter sulked off and Marik stood up to walk towards the black-haired teen. She tried to move away from Marik. "Get up!" Marik ordered._

_The teen scrambled to stand up, her knees still shaking in fear. She looked up into Marik's lavender eyes with a second of courage that soon left her. She only went up to Marik's neck and she was looking at his gold jewelry that adorned his body. Marik grabbed her by the arm and jerked her forward so that she knew to follow him. She yelped and walked forward._

_"__You can't be let go since you know too much, so you're going to stay her with me," Marik told her. She couldn't find the courage to say anything so she just nodded her head. He led her to a room that was furnished with a bed and a dresser. Connected was a bathroom too._

_"__This is where you will stay until further notice," Marik told her as she continued to nod her head in agreement, "This is one of the finer guest rooms and it is next to my personal bedroom, so I am going to know if you tried anything" Marik bluntly told her with a threatening tone._

_"__Now what is your name and how old are you?" Marik asked the shaking girl._

_"__Helena, sir and I'm 16" nervously replied the girl._

_Marik nodded, not even bothering to correct that she didn't call him Master Marik like he ordered everyone else to do. He walked Helena into the room and sat her on the bed, he then walked out of the room. He could feel Helena's terrified eyes watching him but he just shut the door and locked it. Once the door was closed he heard Helena burst into tears again._

_Later Marik went to go check on her and give her some food, he opened the door as quiet as possible and saw Helena in the bed fast asleep. Marik just stood there and stared at her before walking out again._

As Marik reminisced he started to drift off to sleep, he still held on to Helena though. He didn't know what she was going to say or think in the morning but he didn't care, she was still temporarily his. He planned on enjoying his time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun from the window shown through into the tiny room causing Marik to wake up. He opened up one of his lavender eyes and saw Helena was no longer in the bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. Marik sat there staring at the barred window. He heard the shower running from the connected bathroom, Helena was in there. Marik groaned again and stretched his arms outward trying to shake the grogginess he still felt from his body. He didn't want to get up just yet so he decided to just stay in the bed and wait for Helena.

"God, women take so damn long in the shower," Marik thought as he ran his hand through his platinum hair.

45 minutes had past and Marik waited another 15 minutes before the water from the shower was turned off, he expected Helena to walk out then but no, he had to wait another 10 minutes before he finally saw her.

Helena walked out from bathroom and the steam from her shower poured into her bedroom. A towel was wrapped around her torso and she used another towel to dry her long black hair. She stopped walking as soon as she saw Marik still in her bed, her bluish-gray eyes got really big and she nervously said "Master Marik, you're still here?"

Marik nodded his head toward the now red-faced girl and smirk at her. Helena gasped and tried to hide her chest with the small, revealing towel but she raised it a little too high and the towel uncovered her ass. She scrambled to pull the towel down again to recover her ass but it didn't work and Marik continued to look at her, a smirk still on his face. Helena stood there, clutching the soggy towel close to her body but when she realized Marik wasn't going to leave or stop looking at her, she just sighed and walked toward her dresser to pick out her clothes that she was going to wear that day. She planned to wear a pair of black leggings and a form fitting red t-shirt with a V-neck that showed off her breasts. Marik chose her clothes, the first day she woke up here the clothes were already in her room. At first she felt uncomfortable wearing the clothes but she got used to it because it was better than being naked. Helena sighed and thought back to the first day she was brought her and woke up as Marik's captive.

_Marik had a hold of her wrist and was leading her into a tiny room, he reached the uncomfortable bed and he gently pushed on her chest heavy enough to make her fall on the bed. Helena watched as he walked out of the room and she heard a deadbolt being locked on the outside of the door. Hot liquid blurred her vision and she tried to push the tears back but she failed and she burst out into tears. She couldn't stop and she stayed on the bed for what seemed like hours until she passed out._

_Helena woke up the next day with a headache and tried to remember what had happened the previous day. All she remembered was walking and coming across what seemed like an abandoned factory that had a great view of the ocean and she sat down and wanted to recreate the scene in her sketchbook. She hadn't been there for more than an hour and a half before a hand grabbed her mouth roughly from behind and a cloth was pressed against her nose. She couldn't remember much after that except briefly waking up and seeing cloth over her eyes, duct tape over her mouth, and her limbs bound tightly with rope. She passed out again and only woken up when a purple-robed figure yanked her up from the uncomfortable floor and ripped the rope, tape and cloth off of her body. He mumbled underneath his breath and very time he touched Helena, she would flinch in fear. _

_"__Stupid bitch," the cloaked figure shouted as he slapped the teen across the face, "Master Marik wants to see you and if you are a smart little girl, you won't piss him off." He growled in her face and Helena tried to hold back tears. _

_Helena didn't remember much after that and she sighed. She sat up in the bed and took in the set-up of the tiny room. There was a plain wooden dresser and the bed she was laying on, which was messed up and wrinkled because she slept on it. The walls were bare and white but on the side of the room there was a small window covered with bars similar to what would be seen in prison._

_Suddenly her attention was drawn toward the thick, metal door as she heard the deadbolt being unlocked and Helena didn't know what to do so she dove underneath the scratchy blanket on the bed and closed her eyes. The blanket was ripped off her body and Helena came face to face with a swarthy older women with a confused look on her face. _

_"__Miss Helena?" the older women said with such as accent that Helena could barely understand her so she just nodded at the tired looking women. She was kind of chubby and her dark hair was tied up neatly into a scarf, Helena saw her start to smile and her brown eyes shown with kindness. She took steps to the still frightened teen and embraced her. Helena was smashed against the woman's rather large breasts but she didn't care anymore because her touch was warm and comforting so she hugged the woman back._

_The woman broke the hug and scrambled out of the room and immediately came back in pushing a cart with a plate of breakfast on it. "Eat miss, eat miss." She smiled at Helena again and then she walked out of the room again, not even bothering to lock the door._

_Helena curiously walked over to the plate of food after the smell reached her nose and on the plate was toast with butter, scrambled eggs, fruit, and hashed potatoes. Also on the cart was utensils and a bottled water. Helena grabbed the plate and she started to eat the appetizing food before it got cold._

_As she was eating her breakfast the door swung open and hit the wall with such a force that almost cracked it. Helena stared as a tan man with platinum blond hair and a purple cloak walked in and she realized it was the same man that brought her into the room the previous night._


	3. Chapter 3

_Marik watched as the dark haired teen seemed to shrink in his presence and it gave him a feeling of even more power. He didn't know this girl but he had already conquered her by keeping her here. _

_Helena felt afraid and Marik knew it, it shown in her eyes. Her bluish-gray orbs shown a mixture of emotions ranging from fear, anger, and confusion. She didn't know who this man as, she didn't know what she was still doing here and not with her family. Marik knew that she wouldn't lash out at him though._

_"__I see Nadia has brought you breakfast," Marik stated "she doesn't speak English very well though so unfortunately, you can't communicate with her. The only one you may talk to is myself."_

_Helena could only nod and she watched as the man who was referred to as "Master Marik" last night walked toward her and she was frozen in place. Despite having taken a drink only moments before he walked in, her mouth felt like cotton._

_Marik's gold jewelry clinked together as he walked toward her and within a few steps he was beside Helena's bed and looked down at her wide eyes as she stared at his looming figure._

_Thoughts raced through her mind, "what did he want? Is he going to hurt me?"_

_Marik smirked down at her and snatched her arms and tugging them upwards, causing Helena to be jerked off the bed and to stand up in front of Marik. She only came up to Marik's neck and being short didn't help her, it made her feel weak, and gave Marik more feelings of power._

_"__Do you know who I am?" Marik asked in a bland tone._

_Helena had to work up the courage to find words to speak, "No, but they said your name was Marik."_

_Helena immediately knew she had said the wrong thing because a flash of anger shown in Marik's purple eyes and he pushed her back down on the bed with extreme force._

_"__Master Marik to you!" snarled Marik._

_"__I..I…I'm sorry," she whispered, trembling under the intense glare of the blond man._

_Marik removed a gold rod from his cloak and showed it to Helena. "This is a __Millennium Item, more precisely; the Millennium Rod." Helena stared at sharp looking golden rod with an eye and wing like projections coming the eye._

_Marik removed the blade that was concealed at the bottom of the Millennium Rod and twistedly smiled at it and her, before leaning over Helena as she laid on her bed and pressed the sharp blade against her pale neck. _

_Marik looked in her wide, terrified eyes and it filled him with pleasure, he moved the blade across her neck leaving a red line that within seconds housed tiny red beads that fell from the wound. Helena whimpered in the process and Marik smirked at her. She knew that it wasn't a life-threatening cut but it still hurt._

_"__It's not deep, so you'll live", Marik scoffed at Helena, "that's the least I can do with the Millennium Rod, I can take control of people, knock them out, send them to the Shadow Realm, look inside their pasts. I can kill anybody with ease." Marik added emphasis on the last part and it scared Helena._

_Marik looked at Helena's pale neck and noticed the dripping blood. He held Helena down with the strength and weight of his body and got on top of her. He brought his face down to her neck and sucked at her to taste her blood. Helena didn't move in fear of the man hovering over her. Marik raised his head from her neck and made eye contact with the girl trembling underneath him. He loved it. He flashed his devilish grin at her._

_"__I've been known to do much worse to people," Marik whispered in her ear "and since you have no purpose to me in Battle City, you just get to remain here until I find a purpose for you."_

_Helena eyes began to water again and she thought to herself about how much she was a crybaby and about Battle City. She wasn't a duelist but she had heard everyone in her high school talking about how they wanted to enter the tournament. She hadn't cared for it though._

_Marik got off of Helena and started to exit the room, he looked back at her and saw she didn't move but tears were silently cascading down her face. A sight he relished at. He had started the process of breaking her. He smirked and continued to walk out of her room. _

_As he left he slammed the heavy door shut and proceeded to relock it. As he was walking from his captive's room, he came across a burly dark skinned man with a tattoo of hieroglyphics on his face. _

_"__Odion!" Marik screeched, "Do not go into that girl's room at all!"_

_"__What girl Master Marik?" Odion replied with curiosity in his voice. _

_Marik didn't answer and continued to walk further down the corridor of rooms. After Marik was out of sight curiosity got the best of Odion and he walked up to the room that supposedly house a girl. There was a small peephole on the door to be used to spy on whomever was in the room and Odion proceeded to look through it, only to be met with the sight of a black-haired teenager and her crumpled black dress not moving on the bed._

_Odion sighed and walked away from the room's door to continue on with his assignments of the day._


End file.
